All I Ask Of You
by Morning
Summary: Between discovery and acceptance there is uncertainty.


This little tale came from my love of two things, Barbra Streisand's majestic voice and the Andrew Lloyd Webber's wonderful song writing. The song I use is from "The Phantom of the Opera" an incredible play with equally incredible music. To make a long disclaimer short I don't own anything. But when I heard this song on Mrs. Streisand's CD "Collection" it was screaming for a BM story so I put it in the "Darkness" story line, which is my creation. It's a side story that takes place just after Throttle's blindness and Charley becoming his lady. Oh and if by some strange quirk in the space time continuum and either Mrs. Streisand Brolin or Mr. Webber are BM fans and happen to see this I did use the song with out their permission but don't sue me folks because it is for entertainment purposes only. 

"All I Ask Of You"

It had only been a few weeks since Charley and Throttle had their tender moment of revelation. After all they shared and all the promises given the Martian hero was uncertain whether he'd made the right decision. Should he have accepted her love so readily?  Charley was willing to have her life revolve around him with all the emotional baggage he lugged around, adding blindness to the mix. The only woman who ever filled his empty soul so completely, she made his life mean more than an endless battle for survival. But real love was suppose to be unselfish so should he release her, could he?

Charley could feel him slipping and she was not going to let that happen. She realized his life had been filled with a tremendous amount of lose and heartbreak and it would be hard for him to believe that at least some of that was over. She was going to show that he deserved to be loved.   

Modo was dropping him off at the garage so the astute young mechanic made sure she was at the door when she heard the bike coming.  Seeing Throttle sitting behind Modo, not able to ride his own beautiful black and silver Lady made Charley want to cry, but she wouldn't, the last thing he needed was pity.

Pulling up to the curb in front, Modo merely lifted an arm to give his bro enough support to dismount and Charley immediately walked over wrapping her arm around Throttle's waist reaching up to peck him on the cheek. She looked back over her shoulder and mouthed a grateful, "Thank You".  Modo nodded with a grateful smile before leaving his bro in her very loving and capable hands.

Other than a little small talk during dinner the unsure, tan, Martian didn't have much to say. His thoughts were consumed by the silent debate on whether to free the woman he had waited all his life to find. The soft lingering scent of jasmine didn't help to make his decision any easier.

Charley sat and watched the flickering candlelight play with his features, the shadows caressing his exotic facial features making him even more strikingly handsome. He continued to wear the, now useless, field specks thinking it put her more at ease not to look at his unfocused eyes. With out a word Charley got up and walked behind him to touch his shoulders. He let his head relax against her arm then took hold of her hand holding it to his cheek.

"Talk to me Throttle, tell me what your thinking. Remember you promised never to close me out, no matter what." She gently reminded him.

"You sure you still wanna do this Charley-girl?" He whispered softly against the back of her hand before kissing it.

"What, this, are we talking about? Being your girl? Loving you more than my heart can bear? Wanting to be near you every moment of every day?" Charley bent down to kiss the top of his head wrapping her arms around his neck, "you have to be more specific, my adorable fur ball."

"All of the above, I guess?" He answered dropping his head in despair.

Walking to stand in front of him, Charley gently guided him up from his chair. "You don't need these," she reached up to slide the glasses from his face.  

"Wait here, don't move," she walked away leaving Throttle a bit confused, but he did as she asked. Not that there was any place he could go with out the possibility of falling over something and, in his mind, making a fool of himself.

Charley walked over to the CD player and picked up a disk she had selected especially for him, especially for this moment. After starting the machine she went back and took his hand. "Dance with me," she insisted as piano music filled the air.

He hesitated for a second, but as a beautiful voice hummed the lilting melody, Charley lean her head on his chest and swayed slightly. Throttle closed his eyes giving into the gentle urgings of her movements. 

"Listen to the words, Throttle," she whispered.

(Song starts)

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

I'm here nothing can harm you 

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you beside you _

_To guard you and to guide you_

_Then say you'll love me every winter morning_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you'll need with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

(Charley moved her hand up to caress his cheek holding her hand under his chin lifting it gently as she leaned her head back to look up into his face, his eyes remained closed.)  

_That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter_

Let me be your light 

_You're safe no one will find you_

_You're fears are far behind you_

(Feeling her watching him his hand slowly rose to search her face until he touched her eyes. He opened his trying to focus where his hand touched.)

_All we need is freedom_

A world that's warm and bright 

_And you always beside me_

_To hold me and to guide me_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you'll need me with you, here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_Say you feel the way I do_

_That's all I ask of you._

"Why can't you see that you are everything to me now? I want you to feel safe with giving me your heart. I'm going to take such good care of it, but you have to trust me. You asked if I was sure I wanted to do, this? If, this, means loving you, sticking by your side, following you to the ends of the universe than I am very, most positively, absolutely, sure this is what I want. Got that?" Charley took hold of the bandanna around his neck, playfully jerking his face close enough to nuzzle her nose on his. 

Anywhere you go 

_Let me go too_

_Love me_

_That's all I ask of you_.

"Yeah I got that," he smiled shyly like a schoolboy after getting his first kiss, happier than he could ever remember being. He vowed never to make her regret the choice she had made.

(The music softly dies)

The End


End file.
